


Calliope

by nocowardpath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Tragedy, how do a03 tags work ahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardpath/pseuds/nocowardpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“These are just a few of the many drawings you have done over the years celebrating your absolute all-time favorite characters. Er... you mean friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calliope

“These are just a few of the many drawings you have done over the years celebrating your absolute all-time favorite characters. Er... you mean friends.”

********  
\---  
  


“Hello Jane! It’s so great to finally see you! Oh, sorry--I didn’t mean to startle you like that...”

“Don’t worry, Callie, I was just a little surprised! You don’t really see green skull monsters every day.”

“Ah, I see. So how have you been? Would you like a spot of tea?”

“Yes, please. I’ve been alright; nothing exciting’s happened. Although--it’s odd; I haven’t heard from Dirk, Jake, or even Roxy for days, and Roxy never goes AWOL like that. I’m a little worried, to be honest.”

“Don’t worry, Jane; I just know your friends are fine! In fact, I saw Jake earlier today.”

“Really? How was he?”

“He, ah, I didn’t really get to talk to him but he seemed alright.”

“That’s good. Oh, I think the tea’s done.”

“That it is! One moment; I’ll go fetch some cups... Alright, I’m back. Sorry I don’t have any fancy dishware; this will have to do.”

“Mm, this tea tastes excellent, although a little different than anything I’ve tasted. What blend is it?”

“Hm, let me think a moment. I believe it’s a variation on earl grey? I added a few extra spices to the tea to make it a little more unique. I’m glad you like it... Jane? Jane, are you alright? Oh dear me, she’s fainted! I best get her somewhere safe...”

********  
\---  
  


“Hello, Roxy. How are you and Dirk doing? Holding up well? Here’s some food and drink for you. Don’t look at me like that Dirk, I know you just love nachos. Roxy--Roxy, be careful, you might spill--god dam--I mean, oh dear, you seem to have spilled your wine. I’ll get a rag and clean it up in a jiffy...

I’m back! Here’s the rag. There, all clean. Now, have you eaten? Alright then, let’s rehearse our lines...”

********  
\---  
  


“No, no, no! That’s not in-character at all! Jake, I keep telling you, you don’t have to follow the scripts to the letter but you do have to stay in-character! Would you ever scream like that? No, I didn’t think so. Lucky for us this room’s soundproof so we won’t disturb Jane and Roxy up there; they’re doing a little baking together. What time is it--Oh, it seems we’ve spent a whole hour rehearsing! Dirk, make sure Jake reads over his lines, alright? I have to go check on the girls...

Ah, good, Jane, you’ve made the cake, and the camera’s still on so it’s all been filmed. I was worried Roxy would accidentally break the camera like last time. Oh no, Roxy hasn’t left her room, has she? Has she eaten? Jane, you best bring her that cake and make sure she eats. Don’t look so scared, love; we all get stage fright sometimes. We’ve done lots of rehearsals and I know you’ll do just fine! Alright, I’ve got the camera... Jane, remove Roxy’s ties so it’s believable, okay? Shit, that wasn’t supposed to go on tape. Oh well; I’ll edit it out later...

Yes, good, you’re both doing well! But make sure to smile, Roxy... Roxy, you’re not smiling. One moment Jane; I’m pausing the camera... There. Now will you smile? Good girl. Let’s keep going.”  
  
\---  
  
“Jane, don’t be afraid to hit as hard as you can! This scene is going to be an intense one--remember, you’re the horrible, abusive girlfriend and Dirk is Jake’s knight in shining armour! Well, yes, it will hurt Jake, but that’ll just make it perfectly acted. Here, I’ll keep the focus on Jake’s face to help you out a little... Dammit, Jake, you’re supposed to be gagged--JAKE! STOP FUCKING DESTROYING THE EQUIPMENT--shit... Jake, it seems you’ve accidentally knocked over the camera. You three wait here while I get a new one...  
Roxy? Roxy, where’s Dirk? Don’t shake your head like that, tell me! TELL ME GODAMMIT! YOU LITTLE... No... No... Oh god, are you okay? I’m sorry, it seems I’ve knocked you down the stairs on accident; I’ll fetch a new camera and come right back down, okay?”  
  
\---  
  
“Roxy... Shit, Roxy... I’m so sorry they deserted you like that... They’re going to contact the police now because they don’t understand, and all my hard work will be for nothing... I was so excited! So happy... Before, I could write about the four of you but the stories could never become reality... Then I finally met you all in person. It started out so wonderfully. You were the first to come; we had some good times together down here. You were happy here, with all your friends, and even though we had a few accidents, the first few films were perfect... 

But then Dirk forgot he was supposed to stay in the house, and you accidentally figured out the code to the locks on the doors... You were the only one who wanted to stay, Roxy; I nursed you back to health after you broke a few bones on the stairs...

Who... who am I kidding? You... All of you... Roxy... How could I be so stupid? Lying to myself didn’t make anything come true... Roxy... If only you hadn’t been so badly injured,if only you hadn’t hidden from me... Roxy... Come here. Let’s pretend one more time.”

  
\---  
The police found a dungeon in the basement. It was outfitted to have soundproof chambers, holding cells, and even had the cliche chains on the walls. What seemed completely out of place was the back room, which had floral wallpaper and leather couches; it was pristine compared to the rest of the place. There was equipment in a corner of the room: tripods, microphones, and under the coffee table lay the broken remains of a once-valuable camera.  
The first floor of the house looked more inconspicuous. In the kitchen, the cupboards were almost bursting with baking supplies, and everything seemed perfectly normal in all of the rooms except one. On the lowest shelf in the cabinet was a can. This can contained an odd sparkling powder. Only one of the officers recognized it; the powder was used to keep people awake for days, but unlike some other methods of fighting sleep, it had a side effect of causing painful headaches and extreme nausea, and over time could cause brain damage. A set of measuring spoons and what appeared to be some sort of contraption designed to hold a mouth open had been laid alongside the can.  
The top floor also seemed innocuous at first. There was a short hallway with three doors. The first led into a bedroom. In the walk-in closet of this bedroom was a collection of adult items--a bit scary considering the house they were in, but not necessarily incriminating. The second door led into a bathroom. The third led into another bedroom. The bed had an odd lump on it, covered by a blanket. 

The blanket was stained with blood, and it hid two bodies. One was an odd, green, skeletal creature that appeared to be female, and had a white revolver in one hand and a gunshot wound in her head--the brain matter appeared to be a bright lime green. She was clutching the rotting corpse of a teenage girl dressed in a short purple nightgown; the girl had once had platinum-blonde hair, but it was dirty and the top of her head was stained with blood. Her head and leg were bandaged up--oddly, when an autopsy was performed, it was discovered that the bandages had been applied hours after the girl had died.

 


End file.
